The First Meeting
by hiddensidekick
Summary: Every days is an adventure when you lead a peacefull rebellion. Its just seems to get more interesting when you meet a strange Olive Blood in an Ally. (Signless Disciple meeting story cause i wanted to yes!))


Its amazing when you think just any ordinary day could change. Though for Kankri, no day is an ordinary day. You where 10 sweeps old and have given multiple sermons across Alternia by now. You would think your mother would stop treating you like a wriggler. It took you a good 30 minutes to allow you to at least buy some supplies with out supervision.

"Don't go and get into trouble you understand me" she said finally as you turned to leave with some money in your hand.

"When do I ever?" you said with a devious smile. Shaking her head the jade blood sighed.

"Oh I could count the the times" she said turning to gather some other supplies. Smiling you turned and you where on your way.

The Market place never ceased to amaze you. All different trolls gathered and talked. High and low could be seen here. You still had to lay low and keep your hood up covering your face. You saw it every time your mother looked at you. Your eye color was almost all done comig in, bright read now clearly visible. That just made hiding it all the more difficult. Though you wish you never had to hide it in the first place. Cant it just be seen as blood? Like it was in your dreams?

"Thank you. Have a nice night" you wave to a yellow blood behind a stand of where you bought simple supplies. Mostly fabrics. Mother could use this for a tent of some sort. Walking along the bazaar you kept your eye out for your mother. Where did she say you two where to meet?

Shit.

You learned long ago "have you seen my mother" is a stupid thing to ask trolls so your resorted to wandering aimlessly looking for possible the only Jade Blood in the crowd. Harder then you would think.

"Porrim?! Porrim where are you?" you called your mothers name finally. Okay maybe you shouldn't be trusted alone. You looked through all the stands and posts selling things. How did you loose your mother? God you are so stupid. You continued to wander even leaving the market place and going to the outskirts of the nearby town. Many other trolls had been bustling around either heading to or leaving the stands he left behind.

"She has to be around somewhere. She doesn't just disappear!" you mumbled to yourself. Its also really hard to look for someone when your hiding your eyes.

After looking for at least 30 minutes you ducked into an ally and slide down against the wall in order to collect your thoughts. But you soon noticed how you where far from alone.

"I wouldnt see it wise to deny me what I want" the salty voice caught your attention. Slowly poking your head from behind the waste chute in front of you, you looked to investigate.

It was a small huddle of at least 4 sea dwellers. The bigger of them all had zig zag horns and a streak of purple at the front of his hair. He seemed to be towering over what appeared to be a olive blood, less then half his size.

"And I recommend you back off and leave me alone" spat the small troll. All this did was get a chuckle out of the leaders group.

"Cute and ballsy, its a shame that's gonna cost you" snarled the leader, almost immediately grasping the trolls face, giving her a crooked smile.

"Let GO!" she yelled swiping across the tall trolls face, her nails dragging across the trolls now scarred face. Releashing a scream of pain he saw the purple blood pool into his hands. His three crew mates stood there clueless.

"Well? Do I need to fuckin SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? Get her!" He barked. He took this moment as a chance to get away. You ran out to try and catch him but he was already lost in the crowd.

"Fuck it" you sighed turning back to the ally. Grabbing the sickles at the side of your hip you rushed into the ally. There was no way in hell a small olive blood could fight off 3 seadwellers. Hooking the curved weapon around one of the attackers hand before it had a chance to make a blow.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from? He yelled as he gripped a dagger in each hand. He was blocking your view of the other 2 fighting the other troll.

"Just stopping by." you said with a smirk. Leaping forward you started slicing at the troll. He was good at dodging but couldn't land a blow on you. But he eventually went for your legs, kicking you down to the ground. He stood over you, The daggers high above his head about to strike. You just stared in fear for your life.

"Any last words?" he snarled preparing to strike. You tried to scramble away but he stood on your chest to keep you still. You covered your face, not wanting to see the dagger as it hit you. This isnt how you wanted to go.

Just as you started to think about how worried your Mother will be you felt the trolls foot get off your chest and him yell in surprise. Opening your eyes you turned to see the olive blood scratch at your attacker. She was out to kill the sea troll. He wasn't about to stop her. You stood up hearing the trolls scream become fade away. You didn't plan on sticking around. Brushing your self off you decided that now was the time to sneak off. You took two steps when you nearly waled into a bloody claw, directly aimed at your face.

"Well hello to you too." you said plainly. This wasnt this first time weapons wher inches from his face. Sermons against the hemospectrem will attract volatile attention.

"Where did you come from?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I got separated from my Mo-er...companion and then walked into that group of seadwellers cornering you. Thought you could use the help. Though I was clearly wrong." you looked behind you and saw the other two dead sailors in the back of the ally. The female troll just stood their with her eyebrow raised.

"You're not from around here aren't you" she said finally putting down her claws. You gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"What gave you that idea?" she just laughed a bit and shook her head.

"Most trolls would turn the other why and leave me for dead...has happened before" she said with a tinge of sadness. You feel a tang of pity for her.

"It shouldn't be that way. It has to change" you say more to your self then to the olive blood. She saw this as you joking. She started laughing hysterically. You just look at her.

"I'm serious! It can't continue like this forever you know!" you exclaim. The troll looked at him with her olive eyes.

"And who's going to be working for such a far fetched idea! You? Some mysterious troll that came out of know where that would be dead if I didn't save him?" she laughed. You raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"If not me then who? Seems like everyone else will just sit around and let things stay the same. I dont intend for it to be that way." you explained to her. She was a good few inches taller then you.

"Youre insane. It been like this for sweeps. What are you doing to stop it"

"Talking"

"Talking?"

"Yes, talking. Violence isn't really my thing." you shrug. She just looked perplexed and confused.

"Would you like to see?" you asked. You had a sermon earlier today actually...if you could find your mother of course.

"How do I know your not gonna just attack me?' she asked stepping back.

"Trust me. You can take me." you laughed giving her a smile.

"Alright then. First thing is first...I need to find my Mo-uuh...my friend Porrim. Shes a jade blood." you said leading your new companion ot the ally, your eyes looking for a familiar set of horns.

"You're friends with a jade blood? What is she doing out of the caverns?"

"Its a uh...long story" you said grabbing the olive bloods wrist and leading her through the crowd.

"So, Whats you name any way? I should know the name of the troll who just saved my hide" you said pausing.

"Meulin Leijon, and whats yours?" she said with a small smile. Looking up at her you smiled.

"Pleasure. Im-"

"KANKRI VANTAS!" you heard yell over the crowd.

"Shit" you muttered before turning to face your mother. You could almost see the fire burning in her eyes.

"And you wonder why I dont like letting you run around by yourself! Cause then i cant find you for an hour!" she scolded you. Meulin just stared in awe before leaning over to you.

"Your friend?" she asked.

"Heh, yeah." you sigh. Your mother finally noticed your companion.

"And who is this?"

"Um, yeah this is Meulin...we ran into each other while i was looking for you"

"More like i saved him from getting ripped to shreds from a sea dweller." she objected.

"Sea dweller? Kankri are you okay?! Did you get hurt? No cuts? No blood? your mother was paniced and she grabbed your face and turned it every which way to look for signs of injury.

"Moirail?" Ask Meulin a sly smile on her face.

"Not exactly" you sighed escaping your mothers grasp.

"Thank you for making sure he got out alright" your mother said with a smile. Nodding, Meulin gave her a wide and proud smile.

"Could just let him be fish food now could I"

"You and me are going to have a serious talk about this after the sermon you hear me" your mother gave you a bone chilling stare. Giving her a quick nod she turned and lead you two away as they headed to where the sermon would be. It was on the edge of the forest where many low bloods sat to converse and talk about the days work.

"She acts like your custodian" laughed Meulin close to your side.

"Heh, well...she is" you admitted.

"Excuse me?" she nearly stopped in her tracks. Grabbing her hand you lead her along.

"Like I said long story" You shrugged and gave her a nervous smile.

You and your small group saw the gathering of lowbloods. Walking to the front you sat Meulin down up front.

"Sit and watch the show" you said with a wink. You made your way to the large rock up at the front. And there you stood. And there you talked. You got the low bloods attention and spoke. Few thought you where some insane wriggler working for the impossible. But many looked inspired. You glanced at Meulin many times through out the sermon, her face intense and focused as you spoke of injustice and unfairness. He went on for a good hour before concluding.

Hopping down from the rock you made your way to Meulin.

"Well?" You asked, hands behind your back and head high, proud of your self.

"You certainly have a way with words" she said.

"Yeah well i try" you said with a nod.

"Kankri. We need to get going." your mother never liked staying in one spot. Sighing you turned to Meulin.

"Well. I guess its good bye then Kankri." She sighed with a sad nod. She turned to leave before instinctively grabbing her wrist. She couldn't leave. It's like you knew her. A distant memory of a simular troll from another life.

"Come with me!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Itll be great! Please Meulin!" You pleaded with the green blood. She stared at you confused. She was thinking. But she wouldnt say know. The smile on her face told her so.

"I guess you'll need someone to make sure you dont get culled" she laughed.

"You wont regret this!" you cheered dragging her behind you as you caught up with your mother.

"Another mouth to feed then?" asked your mother.

"Its not a problem! I can hunt for all of us! Been doing it all my life"

"Well then. That will be a great help." Your mother looked at you and nodded, signaling it was time to be off.

"Well. Lets get going!" You said rushing ahead of your mother with Meulin by your side.

"Off to change the world!"


End file.
